The present invention relates in general to neonatal accessories and more particularly to an infant lulling device for providing a comforting and a soothing environment by which an infant can be easily lulled to sleep.
Babies, particularly during infancy, require frequent care and attention, including rest as often as possible to promote good health. It has been observed that infants are easily distracted by noises or erratic sounds, which make promoting adequate sleep difficult. Devices are known in the art to help lull infants to sleep. Typically, these devices promote an atmosphere of well being for infants, helping them fall asleep faster and remain asleep for longer periods of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,611 to Belkin discloses an infant mattress with heating and tickling mechanisms for pacifying or distracting an infant reposed thereon. A clock or ticking mechanism and a heating unit are placed within the mattress such that they are located right beneath the infant as reposed on the mattress. The clock comprises a winding knob extending outwards from the mattress for operating or for the setting up of the clock. The clock and the heating unit, both aid in inducing the infant to fall asleep. The present invention has no heating unit, as used in the mattress of Belkin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,912 to Hughes discloses a baby sleep inducer, which can be concealed in a baby crib, mattress, etc. The sleep inducer comprises a battery operated sound reproducing mechanism that is to be received within a foam cover, which in turn is received within an outer covering. The sound reproducing mechanism produces a sound that is characteristic of a womb sound in the last four months of fetus gestation period. This sound has a soothing, calming, and a sleep inducing effect on a baby.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,642 to Clute discloses an infant support pillow. The support pillow comprises two similar elongated triangular foam members connected by a flat rectangular panel so as to form a central U-shaped channel. The U-shaped channel is sized and structured for securely supporting an infant on its side while sleeping. The support pillow further comprises an audio emitter placed within a triangular foam member centrally. The audio emitter is structured for emitting a generated sound preferably similar to those sounds experienced by the infant when in the womb so as to promote sleep. However, the present invention differs from the above references as it comprises a sound/vibration generating instrument, which is to be received within a pillow designed to tuck into a variety of positions and locations.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structurally simple infant lulling device.
A further object is to provide an infant lulling device which capable of emitting sound, vibrations, or both so as have a soothing and lulling effect on an infant.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide an infant lulling device comprising a pillow resembling the shape of a butterfly so that the device can be easily tucked into blankets, other pillows, bassinets, cradles, and other child care structures. These and other objects of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the appended Summary, Description, and Claims.